turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
DCaMP
The D'rift '''Ca'ndidate '''M'aturation 'P'rogram DCaMP I am having thoughts about how to move the outline for "Breakout" from immediately after "Wilt" to DCaMP, but first! Can you describe to me the DCaMP base? Does it have a parking lot? How middle-of-nowhere is it? Is it also a training facility for campers who are able to do other stuff (like Blossom's going to be an Academy instructor. Is anyone else?)? If so, how are we making sure Blossom doesn't realize what DCaMP actually is? Are there communal areas? Are the campers free to move about on their own (like between classes) or are they escorted everywhere? What happens in case of a fire alarm? What does a camper's day look like? (Classes, appointments, stuff like that.) What's the wake up, go to sleep procedures? For breakfast, Is it breakfast-in-bed, a cafeteria, a suite with a couple other people so they eat at their kitchen? Security The electronic and physical security would be pretty damn tight around the DCaMP and the Solo Pilot project. It's probably on a separate, closed server. Contact in and out is done through one specific channel that isn't connected to the server. Stuff like that. Base The DCaMP base is utterly nondescript. It's fairly small, very residential (rather than military or industrial) looking. Lots of trees and lawns. More like a high-end detox center than a hospital. I'm thinking it's in northern California, which is quite distant from the regular PPDC bases to obfuscate any connection to nefariousness. Training Is it also a training facility for campers who are able to do other stuff (like Blossom's going to be an Academy instructor. Is anyone else?)? If so, how are we making sure Blossom doesn't realize what DCaMP actually is? Are there communal areas? DCaMP is just one of the programs running out of the facility. The long-term patients and the parents of child patients can take classes free of charge. Blossom is kept busy with the Academy coursework for her teaching subject. If she gets restless, they employ a drug regimen that makes her sleepy and ambitionless like they do with Charlie starting a few months later. There's at least one other Academy instructor (non-DCaMPer) and a couple of Cadets checked in while Blossom is there. The place's also the default neo-natal, pediatric, and infertility hospital for both American Shatterdomes. So seeing bunches of pregnant women and small babies is not suspicious at all. It also hosts overflow long-term female patients from Shatterdome Medical wings, which is the excuse they give Blossom why she's not in Anchorage or Kodiak. There are others like her on the grounds. DCaMP subjects are mixed in with patients with other ailments, injuries, or conditions so the DCaMP pattern isn't so obvious. Parking Lot Does it have a parking lot? Yes, there's a parking lot for staff, outpatients, and the occasional visitor. As you probably guessed, Blossom's new clothes are violet for a reason. Not all DCaMPers are Violets; some are very willing participants. DCaMP =/= Violet Not all DCaMPers are Violets; some are very willing participants. After successful conception, willing DCaMPers might be released to continue follow-up treatment nearer their homes. Ones like Blossom either stay on site or are transferred to other PPDC facilities. Ye figure, in a crap economy such as the Pacific Rim worlds, a job that feeds, rooms, provides training for other employment, and otherwise cares for a person in exchange for that person being pregnant isn't all that bad a deal, so I'm not surprised some DCaMPers are there willingly. Middle of Nowhere How middle-of-nowhere is it? It's a fair distance from the nearest town, fenced, and monitored by cameras and motion sensors, along with taser-armed guards. (Firearms are available, but are locked in an armory.) A GLITTER system is also employed. Movement Are the campers free to move about on their own (like between classes) or are they escorted everywhere? What happens in case of a fire alarm? Campers and other patients are free to move about the buildings and grounds (except for the usual places you don't want random folks wandering, like into other exam rooms, etc.) when they are not supposed to be at a scheduled appointment or activity or after curfew. So fire alarms go like they would at any other medical facility or school. File out to the lawn in a calm and orderly fashion. Day-to-Day What does a camper's day look like? (Classes, appointments, stuff like that.) DCaMP patients like Blossom are kept busy so they don't have too much time to think about what's going on. Lots of appointments and classes. Her time in communal areas like the cafeteria and the gym would be limited. They are also among the patients assigned single rooms. Some other patients live in two-person rooms. Wake Up, Sleep What's the wake up, go to sleep procedures? For breakfast, Is it breakfast-in-bed, a cafeteria, a suite with a couple other people so they eat at their kitchen? Breakfast is delivered to rooms along with morning medications and serve as the wake up call. IDs are scanned when the food is dropped off and when the trays are collected to make sure the patients are eating. Lunch is at the cafeteria; again, IDs are scanned. Dinner can be taken in the caf or in rooms; IDs, yadda yadda. Curfew is fairly early and is preceded by evening meds. Infertility The place's also the default infertility hospital for both American Shatterdomes. So infertility treatment is standard PPDC health coverage? Are there other, smaller DCaMP facilities scattered about? Hmm ... infertility treatment IS rather non-standard and expensive, isn't it? *le sigh* BUT it gives DCaMP and DriftSci access to MOAR BABIES, soooo I dunno anymore. I don't know anything about the economics of infertility, but since the PPDC is employing its own staff, the some of the cost'll mitigate, maybe? In any event, this PPDC has unlimited funding /and an interest in babies, they wouldn't see money as a concern. EX-PEN-SIVE. And, time consuming. Have some friends who've gone through a cycle and it was a giant mess. I'm going to assume this PPDC has perfected a process that takes some of the nightmare out of it. But, you're right about this PPDC and its money. But, maybe just to make it a leeeettle more controlled, at least one of the parents has to be a Jaeger Academy grad and in the top half, say of the class? Top half of the Academy sounds good to me! Would help prevent fraud, too. What I mean is how are the costs of fertility treatments distributed? If most of the cost is overhead, the PPDC absorbs that into general 'Dome overhead. If it's materials, then can the PPDC manufacture them itself? Stuff like that. Hospital The place's also the default neo-natal, pediatric, and infertility hospital for both American Shatterdomes. First impression: but why is Blossom in a pediatric-related hospital-y place at all? Second impression (upon reading more): why is Blossom in a medical facility in the first place? There's treatment for the beating she got trying to run, but that's shortterm. Maybe they claim her health's not up to their standards or that she has some illness/disease? !!!!!!!! They could say she has a very treatable kind of cancer and she'll be going on chemo which is why she'll be feeling queasy (and not because of morning sickness, no, why would you think that?). I AM 1000% BEHIND THE CHEMO IDEA! Would also keep her from questioning any sleepiness and lethargy she might feel. And think of how grateful she'll be that they caught it early! AWESOME. We make it some cancer in the abdominal area, Blossom would have /no reason to suspect all the ultrasounds and poking around in that area. Woot! Yay! Violets Code Violets: they are not allowed to leave the facility on their own if there's an emergency (in case they take advantage of the confusion). The designated quarters for Code Violet are near an employee room such that they may be escorted in and out with little delay. They're in the main building, but there are also some detached apartment-style rooms? (I'm using the Perley Veteran's Hospital as reference). That sounds fine for the Violets at this facility, as well. If Blossom's under the weather from her 'chemo' her minder could be the nurse or orderly assigned to help her get around. Alrightee, let's see what I can make of this... Rooms There’re rooms in the main building and also some detached apartment-style rooms (I'm using the Perley Veteran's Hospital as reference). The rooms are bigger and much cheerier than in the 'Domes, and are windowed. Blossom's room would have her bed, (maybe a screen,) a comfy chair, and an adjustable flat surface which can be used as a desk with the bed or the chair. If she complains about the comfy chair and bed not being conducive to studying, they bring in a wheely chair and tuck it in a corner. Treason Blossom was nabbed 'publicly' to as a means to threaten Logan and Bubbles into behaving. They would want to deliver regular updates as rewards for good behaviour. Her escaping takes away that leverage. What would the PPDC tell them, if anything? Would her escaping have any repercussions for them? Would Logan care that the PPDC knows that he knows Blossom escaped? There would be a change in Bubbles if she knew, is that a good thing? I would guess the PPDC would keep Blossom's escape a secret from our Rangers and hope that lies with long gaps between them keeps them in line. Logan wouldn't care because he always knew she was going to escape eventually and be properly cared for and protected after that happened. It was never much of a threat to him. Bubbles, though, would definitely change her attitude, be perkier, and it would be obvious to observers. I'm guessing that would be a bad thing, since it means they'd eventually figure out why she was happy and start hunting for how she found out. Which would bring them straight back to Logan. To Kill a God Which would bring them straight back to Logan. Maybe that's part of what starts the PPDC thinking about getting rid of the Joneses. They can just barely threaten or cajole Logan into doing what they want and now there's serious evidence he's got some kind of connection to the outside. I'm guessing they start looking for ways to make his life much more annoying. Having this incident inspire the PPDC to getting rid of the Joneses is BRILLIANT. Woot! Not bad for something off the top of my head. XD Very good! *pats pickle brain* Sho "Messenger"'ll need to be altered somehow... Lemme think about what to do with "Messenger". Ideas are bubbling. Poking and Proding Maybe a bit of DCaMP: Chemo Quick clarification: Is the ultrasound of Blossom's glob or just a random image? It's a doctored photo. I don't even know if it's actually from an ultra sound or if it was made entirely on a computer. Might even be someone else's ultrasound. This is like, day one or two of DCaMP, so she's only had the preliminary check up... Though I'm wondering if it should be a CAT scan instead, they just stick her in and get a full body picture... Gotcha! A CAT scan would make sense, but starting with an ultrasound immediately normalizes the procedure for Blossom. They start with the CAT scan that 'reveals' the 'tumor' and then they do an ultrasound for a better look. The TV in the corner winks to life with a black and white scan. "This is the CAT scan. You can barely tell from this resolution, but see that dark grey thing near the curvy bit? That's the tumor." Swipes again. "The ultrasound's a bit clearer, juuuust there." "That's it?" "That's it." PERFECT! >bows< thank you! Ranger Babies About Jupiter and DriftSci: Rika and Fenna were meddled with, but the plan for them was that they were to be kept with their parents and 'raised' by the CDL at daycare. For Jupiter, though, Lightcap wanted to take neonatal Jupiter away from Charlie and raise her in a controlled environment (which is why I wondered about Lightcap arguing Jupiter was PPDC property). So DCaMP probably has children with Drift scores all over the map; some are potentially Rangers, some are potentially parents to potential Rangers, but they've never had a kid with the 'advantage' of being Ranger-born (except Chuck, but he was a preteen). Sean DCaMP has children with Drift scores all over the map; some are potentially Rangers, some are potentially parents to potential Rangers, but they've never had a kid with the 'advantage' of being Ranger-born (except Chuck, but he was a preteen). Well, DCaMP does have one other Ranger-born, but they decided to put them with a family (at least, that's my current idea). Putting said Ranger-born into a controlled environment would be ... interesting. Is this Sean of whom you speak? This is indeed Sean. Ahhhh, so they got a kid out of Scott! Does that means there're more Hansenets zipping about or was Sean's xx contributer one-in-a-million? They did! I was actually in the act of writing the outline of the Saga of Sean when your message came in. HIVEMIND. So, I have a number of competing concepts and was hoping for your help deciding which to use. The unchangeables are that Sean shares at least half his genes with Scott and that he's a dead-ringer for the dead Ranger. The original idea was that Sean was a one-of-a-kind clone of Scott. There were supposed to be more clones but the original DNA samples were destroyed so they were left with only Sean. Now, I'm wondering if there should be a whole set of Scott-clones, of which Sean is just the oldest and sort of the one they turned loose on the world with minimal interference. If that's the case, they're planning on reconnecting with him when he turns eighteen. The other option is that they turned Scott's DNA loose in DCaMP and Sean has a herd of half-brothers all over the place. A variant of this one has Blossom pregnant with Scott's son. I think, with Sean, it depends on their goal, like did they want quality or quantity? Like, did they want the very best XX contributor and Sean's was one of a kind? There's the Hansen temper, too, having a whole bunch of explosions waiting to happen may be more trouble than it's worth. Oof. VERY good point about the temper. Also a good argument for a non-clone. Maybe mum can even that tendency out a little. XD Sean will be a one-of-a-kind son, then. (With DCaMP reserving the right to create a half-brother if another right mum presents herself.) Another argument for a non-clone: Sean could be a tweaked-at-the-genetic level clone, but since the level of quality they wanted was so high, they wouldn't want to tamper with an unwanted behaviour in case it wiped out one that was wanted. Excellent point! Chuckles' Nibling Aww ... Chuckles has a nibling. The question is, who all figures out that Sean's Chuck's nibling? Well, I'm sure Liu finds the information while investigating DCaMP and Pietr's sensitivity to family resemblances would make him suspect Sean's some sort of Hansen as soon as he sees him. But I don't know who, if anyone, Liu would tell. So, Sean's probably just suspected to be a nibling by the entire Village crew for the longest time. I kinda figure Liu or one of his people warns Sean (and his family) the PPDC's gonna be VERY interested in him once he can pass for an adult (and not a child soldier). And since maybe only Liu knows exactly what happened to Scott, The Village folks just assume Sean's the result of one of Scott's flings and there's nothing really odd about his origins. Which would lend credence to Scott making a run for it instead of being tested to death by DriftSci. The couple who adopts him say they were connected via a PPDC homes-for-orphans program or something. BINGO! As far as Sean's parents know, that's exactly how they got him and suspect nothing odd about the kid or his adoption. Awe/some. Go us! The Flock Whatever drugs they had Charlie and Griet on have Rika, Fenna, and Jupiter some sort of synced up. Built-in Drift Compatibility possibly. DriftSci and DCaMP probably have a number of different protocols they're testing and refining on personnel and DCaMPers. Our Flock happen to share one. So maybe Jupiter's not all that unique on that front. What sets Jupiter apart is that she's probably the only baby they've been able to get on a protocol with two Ranger-class parents (They must know Charlie could make the cut after all their investigations). Now, for the kicker. What if DriftSci gets much, much more interested in making Jupiter when they lose Blossom? The timing lines up nicely with Blossom escaping in early December 2023 and Jupiter being made in late January. She's Ranger-class, whoever the other parent is is, too. When Blossom vanishes, they lose their chance at a protocol-treated offspring of two Rangers they have complete control over. Rangers are a rare breed, so finding two with the proper genetic gifts is tricky, so Jackson and Charlie become easy targets to try again. I mean, DriftSci always wanted a Jupiter, but Blossom's escape puts a rush on the attempt and makes them all the more determined to keep Charlie compliant. So they /definitely tamper with Charlie's waterbottle (to get the birth control out of her system faster if they haven't already replaced it with sugar pills and to make sure she's as fertile as possible), that "Grey" happens when it does (no Logan, no kids) isn't by chance (as if it ever were). They probably try keeping her for overnights in Medical (though how well they succeed after the first time (see Jovian Dawn arc (meta)), if not to meddle while she's asleep then just for observation so absolutely /nothing goes wrong. They probably do try to hold onto Charlie overnight. At least they don't have to worry about her disappearing like Blossom did, not with Jackson on such a tight leash. Charlie doesn't have much reason to run either, she /is there (mostly) voluntarily (and they're being 'upfront' as far as she can tell). Category:Jovian Dawn (meta) Waxing of Jupiter Btw, I picked "Waxing of Jupiter" for her birth arc 'cause when a moon becomes full, it's 'waxing' and I thought that was clever for the end of a full term pregnancy. Also space related! That's cool! Good call on the arc name! Thank you! Grey So they /definitely tamper with Charlie's waterbottle (to get the birth control out of her system faster if they haven't already replaced it with sugar pills and to make sure she's as fertile as possible), that "Grey" happens when it does (no Logan, no kids) isn't by chance (as if it ever were). A thought on "Grey": I want to go back in and change the Jackson's line about why Logan isn't with him. I'm thinking that part of the PTB's plan to get back at Logan for helping Blossom to take away most of the privileges he has, like spending hours outside of the 'Dome and volunteering at the daycare. Good call! This would mean there's only Jones there keeping an eye on two beans and three (four?) fluffles, which would open an oportunity for DriftSci--AND!!!! It would be two beans and two fluffles (Anni and Rika); Izzy being off at public school by this point (since Feb 2023), and Fenna (who arrives at the end of January 2024) still proto-Fenna or at home with Griet. Broadband This would mean there's only Jones there keeping an eye on two beans and three (four?) fluffles, which would open an oportunity for DriftSci--AND!!!! Broadband >wipes away tears< Poor Baby! And Baby's Logan misses Baby, too Category:Meta Pages Category:DCaMP Category:Blossom Category:Logan Category:Charlie Category:The Flock Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Waxing of Jupiter arc Category:Australia Day arc Category:Budding storyline Category:PPDC (meta) Category:DriftSci interest in personnel babies Category:Blossom is Code Violet Category:Code Violet Category:To Kill a God arc Category:Sean Category:Scott Category:Anni (mention) Category:CDL (mention) Category:Izzy (mention)